


Quel mio splendido fiore sbocciato

by Savage_Eyes



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Young Integra Hellsing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savage_Eyes/pseuds/Savage_Eyes
Summary: Stupidi bifolchi.Ecco cosa aveva pensato Integra, nell'ascoltare quei commenti. Stupidi bifolchi con titolo nobiliare, solamente per rendere ufficiale la loro stupidità.Credevano che non li avrebbe sentiti, mentre parlavano così liberamente del suo aspetto, del suo corpo?Quanti stereotipi, quanto sessismo. Lei, che da ben cinque anni dirigeva con estrema precisione l'Ordine dei Cavalieri della Religione di Stato, lei che era stata lodata dalla Regina stessa, trattata alla stregua di carne da macello. Sì, si era sentita in quel modo, mentre veniva guardata così lascivamente. Tutta colpa di quel dannato vestito.





	

"Mia Signora, gradisce qualcosa prima di andare a dormire? Del té, una tazza di latte..."  
"Ho già detto di no, Walter. Voglio rimanere sola."  
Integra varcò a grandi falcate l'entrata della Magione Hellsing, stringendosi nell'elegante cappotto accuratamente confezionato per quella particolare serata.  
Il maggiordomo non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di augurarle una buona notte che la giovane si era già diretta nella propria stanza, senza dire una parola, con sguardo furioso.  
L'uomo sospirò pesantemente; il volto mostrava la sua preoccupazione, ed anche un velo di malinconia.  
"Devo dedurre che qualcosa è andato storto, o sbaglio?"  
Nemmeno si voltò, Walter, per nulla sorpreso dall'arrivo del possessore di tale voce baritonale. Come al solito, Alucard si era palesato al suo fianco senza fare il minimo rumore, ignorando la fisica e trasformando la materia in nulla, passando attraverso i muri, come un antico spettro.  
"L'hai capito dal passo pesante della signorina, o da altro?"  
"Walter, quasi mi offendi. Non è stato certo per il passo pesante che ho capito che la mia padrona è turbata, ma per l'odore. Il suo sangue ribolle di rabbia, è impossibile non accorgersi di note tanto amare."  
L'anziano maggiordomo non rispose. Si limitò a chiudere gli occhi, increspando leggerlente le labbra.  
"Allora?"  
"Sì, Alucard, qualcosa è andato storto. E no, non è perché tu non sei venuto. Le cose sarebbero andate male comunque."  
Il vampiro schioccò la lingua sul palato, in un leggero disappunto; doveva ammetterlo, il suo ego non aveva mandato giù che la propria padrona gli avesse ordinato di non prendere parte a quell'evento mondano, perché, a detta sua, non aveva bisogno di un mostro come guardia del corpo durante la visione dell'Aida di Verdi. Bastavano due semplici membri dell'organizzazione. Ah, quale onta! Senza contare che avrebbe gradito ascoltare un po' di buona musica.  
Però, secondo le parole di Walter, non vi era stato un incidente, un attentato o altro. Quindi non avrebbe potuto pronunciare la fatidica frase "te l'avevo detto". Dannazione.  
Oltre al disappunto, comunque, vi era la curiosità ad attanagliarlo.  
"Cos'è successo, dunque? Un cantante ha stonato così tanto da far rivoltare lo stomaco della mia Signora?"  
Il vampiro ghignò appena, divertito dalle proprie parole, e fu in quel momento che Walter si voltò verso di lui, con lo sguardo appena infastidito.  
"No, Alucard. Tutta colpa di alcuni commenti che si sono rivelati motivo di noia per la signorina Integra. E no, non sono autorizzato a raccontarti i dettagli."  
L'altro fece spallucce, lasciando che il proprio sorriso sornione si allargasse.  
"Vuol dire che andrò a chiedere di persona."  
"Sir Hellsing vuole rimanere sola."  
"Non mi interessa."  
"Si tratta di un ordine."  
"Non me l'ha impartito direttamente, quindi, francamente, me ne infischio."  
Il maggiordomo si tolse il monocolo solamente per poter massaggiarsi l'attaccatura del naso con il pollice ed il medio, in un'evidente rassegnazione. Non avrebbe potuto far molto per costringere il Nosferatu a tornare nella propria bara.  
"Fa' come vuoi. Se la padrona ti punirà, beh, non è affar mio."  
"Sai che amo il pericolo."  
E, in un ennesimo ghigno da stregatto, il vampiro sparì, dirigendosi verso la stanza di Integra.

 

 

_"Oh, guardate là, la direttrice dell'Hellsing in persona."_

_"Mh? Sir Hellsing? Oh, la vedo, la vedo."_

_"La Pulzella di Ferro è cresciuta ancora, o sbaglio?"_

_"Non, non sbaglia affatto."_

_"Se non fosse per serate come questa, mi dimenticherei che Integra è una donna."_

_"Noto che ha scelto un vestito più... audace, questa volta."_

_"Decisamente. Ah, se avessi qualche anno di meno...!"_

_"Andiamo, ha solo diciassette anni, dopotutto."_

_"Lo direste, con quell'aria seria e superba?"_

_"Anche questo è vero."_

_"Alla fine, come tutte le donne, ha capito di dover usare altre arti, oltre che l'intelligenza."_

 

 

Stupidi bifolchi.  
Ecco cosa aveva pensato Integra, nell'ascoltare quei commenti. Stupidi bifolchi con titolo nobiliare, solamente per rendere ufficiale la loro stupidità.  
Credevano che non li avrebbe sentiti, mentre parlavano così liberamente del suo aspetto, del suo corpo?  
Quanti stereotipi, quanto sessismo. Lei, che da ben cinque anni dirigeva con estrema precisione l'Ordine dei Cavalieri della Religione di Stato, lei che era stata lodata dalla Regina stessa, trattata alla stregua di carne da macello. Sì, si era sentita in quel modo, mentre veniva guardata così lascivamente. Tutta colpa di quel dannato vestito.  
Eppure le era piaciuto tanto, quando Walter glielo aveva mostrato. Delicato, color crema, la gonna ampia, per non essere troppo provocante sui fianchi e sulle gambe, leggermente stretto sulla vita, senza maniche, per mostrare le sue belle e larghe spalle... ed una scollatura leggermente più profonda sul davanti. Non era volgare, le era sembrato perfetto, adatto per mostrare che non era più una bambina; tuttavia, quell'intenzione le si era ritorta contro. Non l'avevano vista come una donna, ma come una specie di sgualtrina ammiccante.  
Si tolse con poca grazia le scarpe, dal tacco non troppo alto, lanciandole contro la porta, insieme al proprio soprabito, e si era guardata allo specchio.  
Se, prima di uscire dalla propria villa, si era sentita inorgoglita dal proprio aspetto, adesso voleva solo strappare quella lussuosa stoffa, ed indossare la propria solita divisa.  
"Tanto elegante quanto rabbiosa, mia padrona. Te lo dissi anche cinque anni fa; _sei meravigliosa quando ti arrabbi._ "  
Integra si voltò di scatto, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con il proprio servitore, entranto, ovviamente, senza permesso.  
"Vattene subito. Voglio stare sola."  
Sostenne lo sguardo, la giovane direttrice, ma si strinse nelle spalle, senza nemmeno accorgersene, lasciando che i lunghi capelli biondi le ricadessero sul petto, a coprirlo.  
"Trattenere la rabbia non ti servirà a niente. Avanti, sfogati, ho tutta l'eternità per ascoltare."  
Mostrò la fila di denti da squalo in un sorriso malandrino, il vampiro, incrociando le braccia. Sir Hellsing si voltò nuovamente verso lo specchio, stringendo i pugno.  
"Sono stata una sciocca."  
Nemmeno sapeva perché avesse iniziato a parlare. Era semplicemente il desiderio di sfogarsi?  
"Mi sono lasciata trasportare dalla vanità, indossando questo stupido abito."  
Alucard inarcò un sopracciglio. Oh, quanto avrebbe voluto leggere i pensieri della propria padrona, ma gli era stato severamente proibito. E istigare ancor di più l'ira di Integra, in quel momento, non era tra le idee migliori.  
"Non è stato apprezzato, per caso? Posso solo dire che il gusto della gente è davvero pessimo, allor--"  
Non ebbe il tempo di finire che si ritrovò a dover scansare una spazzola, presa di gran fretta dalla giovane Hellsing, e scagliata contro di lui.  
"No, stupido mostro! Non hai capito nulla, come al solito! Stupida io, che credevo avresti potuto comprendere! Il problema è l'opposto, ho ricevuto solo commenti e sguardi languidi, mi sono sentita una bambola gonfiabile, non la direttrice dell'Hellsing, non una donna, ma semplice carne! E tutto per questo!"  
Integra si scostò i capelli, battendo con forza una mano sul proprio petto. I morbidi seni, segno di una maturità fisica ben sbocciata, si mossero appena sotto quel colpo, così come proseguirono la loro danza in un lento su e giù, a tempo con il respiro accelerato della ragazza.  
Alucard provò una morsa di irritazione; nessuno doveva permettersi di guardare in tal modo la sua padrona, la sua Integra. Gelosia? Preoccupazione? Entrambe le cose, probabilmente.  
"Non ti piacerà questa risposta, ma non li biasimo. Un bel fiore vergine messo alla loro mercé in tal modo... pensavi che ti avrebbero guardata in modo casto? Non essere sciocca. Io mi sto trattenendo solo per rispetto della tua furia."  
Integra sgranò gli occhi. Si avvicinò al vampiro, alzando una mano, pronta a colpirlo sulla guancia, in un gesto che sarebbe servito più ad umiliarlo, che a ferirlo. Ma lui la bloccò, stringendole il polso.  
"Come osi, verme schifoso, viscida sanguisuga--"  
"Non si interrompono le persone, padrona, è scortese. Stavo dicendo? Ah, già, la storia del fiore. Beh, Sir Hellsing, non sei più una bambina, il tuo corpo si è plasmato in curve deliziose, ma c'è una bella differenza tra me e quegli stupidi umani. Loro ti hanno guardata in quel modo perché ti temono. Si tratta di un'inconscia strategia, oggettificarti per farti perdere, anche per pochi istanti, potere. Hanno cercato di dividere corpo e mente, concentrandosi solo sul primo, per sentirsi più forti. Io, invece, ti guardo in questo modo tenendo ben presente ciò che c'è sotto la carne, che per me non è altro che un accessorio. Solo perché ti rispetto, Sir Hellsing, che ti osservo con malizia. Se non avessi il carattere che hai, non ti avrei degnata di uno sguardo."  
E gli occhi di Alucard si fecero più liquidi, indugiando sul petto della propria padrona.  
Integra sentì le guance diventare più calde, e la rigidità del suo corpo diminuì. Per quanto insolente, quello del vampiro era un complimento, anzi, anche di più, avrebbe azzardato anche a dire che si trattava di un atto di sottomissione.  
"N-non voglio comunque che mi guardi in questo modo, servo."  
" _Permettimi di adorarti, mia padrona._ Non è questo che vuoi, dopotutto? Avermi ai tuoi piedi?"  
La mano di Alucard lasciò il polso ambrato, scivolando sul braccio, avvicinandosi pericolosamente alle spalle, e non solo.  
Arretrò, Integra, ma non si coprì, né abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Questa conversazione finisce qui, Alucard. Ritirati, _è un ordine._ "  
Il vampiro si inchinò, poggiando la mano destra sul cuore, sul suo fermo, avvizzito cuore.  
"Come desideri, mia padrona."

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Il momento delle note è arrivato!
> 
> Allora, è necessario che spieghi una piccola cosa. Ho sempre visto Integra come una donna in realtà ben consapevole della propria bellezza, ma riluttante ad usarla come arma. In un certo senso, è estremamente pudica (si veda quando Alucard le chiede se la sua dichiarazione di guerra l'abbia eccitata) ma a suo agio con se stessa, tanto da combattere senza problemi corpo a corpo (cosa che, nella mia mente, necessita di una gran consapevolezza della propria fisicità). Insomma, una contraddizione, lo so, ma queste piccole cose non fanno che farmi amare ancora di più questo personaggio. Ho pensato, dunque, al "debutto in società" del suo corpo da donna, e come sarebbe potuto andare. E sì, amo Alucard ed Integra in sieme, quindi non ho potuto fare a meno che inserire un po' di tensione sessuale fra loro (sta a voi se giudicarla anche amorosa o no). Riguardo a questo, ritengo che la loro situazione di servo/padrona si rifletta anche nella sfera erotica. Mi spiego meglio; da una parte Alucard è una creatura orgogliosa, che certo non si tira indietro dal far imbarazzare Integra con commenti poco casti o allusioni varie, ma dall'altra parte, ho sempre pensato che essere "dominato" da lei gli faccia piacere. Integra, dall'altra parte, ama essere al comando, ma credo che, ogni tanto, apprezzi i tentativi di Alucard di sopraffarla (forse perché sa che, alla fine, è lei ad avere il coltello dalla parte del manico? Non lo so nemmeno io).
> 
> E niente, è la prima fanfic che pubblico sul sito, nonché prima fanfic di Hellsing. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!


End file.
